grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Volkul
(This character is still a work in progress, though fairly complete enough to be shared as an entry here within the wiki.) Volkul is an orc that strives to better the world around him on his journeys. He has aligned himself with the efforts of the Shattered Company. While he is still young and not the brightest, he hopes to help in his guild's efforts and establish himself as an active member of the community after his personal goals are met. History For most of his life, Volkul has only known oppression and containment the likes of which he wouldn’t wish upon his most despised enemies. He was born a free orc, but cannot recall a time before hardship where he was free. His family was taken in just a year after he was born, a year after camps began to become prominent. His father was killed once they were found, easier cut down than dealt with as he tried his best to fend off the assailants in hopes of freeing his family. He died in vain, but Vol took on his name as part of his own to honor his life and the price he paid for himself, his older brother, and his mother. As an entrapped prisoner of Durnholde, a camp most infamous for their mistreatments of prisoners, Volkul was shown a life of hardship from an early age. From the time he could begin to carry an axe, he started working, and he never stopped. He started to take great care in his work, and while it was under brutal circumstances and the labor was intense, it kept his mind busy while he hoped for the day his family could be free of it all. When Volkul was just a little older than his ability to work, his family was separated rather violently, and to this day he has not seen hide nor hair of his mother or older brother. Due to an injury he sustained from the confrontation in this event involving a guard, he suffered a head injury which has caused him to have a bit of a learning deficit. He’s just a tad slow, but he’s an honest worker, easy to pick up on things if given the time and patience, and loyal to a fault to those who show him kindness in turn. He enjoys nothing more in life than to befriend others, lend a hand where he can, and pet critters that are docile. He has a soft spot for cats in particular. When he was freed and aligned himself with the Horde, he worked as a humble peon in the Valley of Trials. However, given he had worked so much, he grew bored and exhausted now that the world was for the very first time open to him and he had the luxury. He left his job in hopes of finding a place he could rest and call home, but trouble and quests lie around every bend of this journey’s road. There always seems to be someone needing help, and rather than face a restless night knowing this, Volkul strives to help knowing that one day he will be able to have the best sleep he has ever had in his life. Until then, he wanders, performing good deeds where he can alongside the Horde, his friends, and his cat, Lance. Nowadays he could be found wherever his friends may be or on one of his many missions to make the world a better place. He literally will not rest until his job is done. Current Events in progress Personality Not the brightest, but very stronk. Gullible, easily pleased but also easily angered. Extremely fearful of heights, and will only board airborne transport if absolutely necessary. Puts others before himself. His most treasured companion is his cat named Lance, he would do anything to keep him safe and content. Physical Appearance Average built orc himbo, surprisingly talented with playing music and dancing. Trivia * Volkul is terribly afraid of heights, and will often succumb to vertigo if using flying as a means of transportation. * Vol is pansexual, though usually too shy to act on any feelings he may have. * He can often be found playing music (through the Musician Addon, be sure to get it if you do not have it already!) * Often will stop all he is doing to pet a cat or other small, friendly creature that happens to be within his viscinity. Additional Information * Art credit - Volbeatic * Alternative site with additional information * Please reach out to me on discord (Volbeatic#4773) if you would like to roleplay, or simply walk up to me when I am in character in game! Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Orc